


Nathan Drake, Death Cheater

by takeadeepbreath



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Knifeplay, M/M, Partially Drugged Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeadeepbreath/pseuds/takeadeepbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Talbot discovers how much he wants to dominate Drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naturally, I don't own Uncharted. If I did...you'd know.

His grip firm, Nate shuffled along the pipes before throwing himself up about three feet to another one. He shuffled a bit along it before reaching the edge of the elevator shaft where he pulled himself up just high enough so that he could see what lay ahead. Just several men around a table holding beers; this would be simple.

Holding carefully onto the ledge with one hand, he pulled his gun out and aimed. _Four men, four bullets._

After he shot the first one in the head, the other three began shouting in a drunken stupor, leaving Nate to have to shoot one twice in the chest, pull one over the edge of the shaft, and brawl with the last. The last man was stronger than he had expected, or at least brash due to the alcohol. He punched Nate twice in the face, the second punch leaving blood dripping down into his mouth, before going for a punch to the stomach wherein Nate grabbed his arm, twisted, and pushed the man off the edge down a forty-story fall.

Wiping his bloodied nose, Nate grabbed any ammo he could find and continued to the door that lay ahead. He stuck his ear against it, but either no one was there or talking, or the door was mighty muffling. He checked the handle – unlocked. Twisting it slowly, he peeked inside. A small room lay inside, set with a four-chaired wooden table and several moderately disagreeable paintings.

If Marlowe wasn’t in here, then where was she? Sully had said that she’d definitely be here, and Nate had already taken out at least forty of her men. She had to be around here somewhere; he hadn’t climbed all this way for nothing. He closed the door quietly, turning back to the elevator shaft.

“Fuck you...” he mumbled to it; he’d nearly fallen to his death five times already before quickly grabbing onto better supports. He hated having to navigate like he did.

Or did he?

Marlowe had accused him of getting off on it, and somehow, he hadn’t been surprised. Why would Nate even have become a treasure hunter if he didn’t essentially enjoy it? It’s not like he made that much money out of it. Not at all, he spent most of his days nearly being killed. _Cheating death._

It really hit him then – he enjoyed nearly dying. He indeed got off on it.

A noise behind him knocked him out of his idleness.

“Looking for something, Drake?” The suited man smirked.

Drake drew out his gun, aiming it at his adversary. “Nice seeing you here, Talbot. Is your girlfriend around here anywhere?”

Talbot’s eye twitched at the word ‘girlfriend’, Drake noted to himself. “Indeed she isn’t, it seems that this isn’t your lucky day.”

Mistaking this to mean that he’d simply come on a bad day when Marlowe wasn’t around, Nate leered, but the sharp pain that he suddenly felt in his shoulder was surely what Talbot had intended. Eyes wide, he grabbed at the pain, finding a dagger wedged deep inside.

“You...you...” he muttered, shaking hands grabbing his gun that had fallen to the ground and pointing it at Talbot, “You _asshole_.” A trembling finger pulled the trigger, but Talbot suddenly wasn’t there, but right behind him, grabbing him around the waist.

“...the...the fuck are you doing?...” he shivered, becoming increasing cold as his vision got blurry.

“I may have laced that dagger with a sedative,” Talbot sneered, “But it’s okay, _love_ , just close your eyes and go to sleep. _It’s easy._ ”

Nate started to thrash out wildly, but it was useless; his muscles were loosening and he felt like a ragdoll. Talbot’s arms around him were becoming appallingly soothing, and he quickly found darkness falling over him like a veil.


	2. The End of the Beginning

It was very dark when he returned to consciousness. It was warm, and soft. He heard someone breathing beside him, so he turned over, but all he could see was a silhouette in front of the window.

Normally, he would’ve assumed it was Sully or Elena, but his brain felt scrambled, so he tried to reach for his gun.

“It’s not there, Drake.”

The voice was right. The gun wasn’t there. Where was he? Wait, how did he get here? And who was that talking-

“Talbot...” he mumbled weakly, sitting up, but a sudden pain in his head forced him to lie back down. The blankets he lay on were soft and certainly expensive and he realized that he must be in a nice hotel room of Talbot’s.

“Indeed. You were out for a while; I decided to refrain from having fun. I’m glad you’re awake now.”

 _Fun?_ Just what did the crazy bastard mean? Why didn’t he just kill Nate, take whatever he wanted and leave?

“Whataya want?” He mumbled inarticulately, head pounding, “You better not have hurt anyone else or I swear to God I’ll...”

Talbot snickered, approaching the bed. “You’ll what? Kill me? In the position you’re in now, that doesn’t seem very likely, now does it.” It wasn’t a question. The sadist knew he was winning, he knew he was holding all of Drake’s life in his hands.

“Just...just tell me what’s going on, you bastard. What fucking drug did you give me?” He was lying flat on the bed in the darkness, finding it difficult and painful to move. Even if he did move, there was no way he could take down Talbot in this state. His head pounded and his shoulder was...he didn’t want to think about it.

“Let’s call it...a special drug. But that aside, _how do you feel?_ Is your shoulder doing better?” Right as he said the word ‘shoulder’, Talbot jumped on top of Nate and pressed sharply down on the injury. Nate groaned loudly.

“Not doing too well, then. That’s hard luck. But this shouldn’t be anything new for you, Drake,” he breathed in contempt, “You get hurt all the time. I know you’ve gotten shot before. Why so upset now?”

As Nathan opened his mouth to speak, Talbot pushed down again on the injury. He was now straddling him, sneering down into Nate’s distressed face.

“What nice sounds you make when I hurt you. I’d love to hear more.” Talbot reached down and grabbed the hem of his adversary’s shirt, pulling it swiftly off. He stared down at the still healing wound he had created and felt proud. Even after it healed, Drake couldn’t forget who’d done this to him every time he saw the scar. He’d leave a mark on the man. But it wasn’t enough – he had to make more marks, more and more so that Drake never ever forgot him.

Talbot reached over and grabbed his dagger off the side table.  He glanced down into Drake’s eyes, which were half closed and becoming watery.

“If you’d like to cry, please, be my guest.”

Nate grated his teeth, “Thanks, but no, bastard.”

Talbot grinned cruelly, relishing in his power. He twiddled his knife between his fingers before quickly pressing it to Nate’s throat, who then gasped. He pressed the point of the knife gently against his skin, dragging it along his collarbone. Nate shut his eyes, shuddering. Talbot drew the knife lower and lower until it reached his pelvis, where he then undid Nate’s belt and slipped his pants off.

Still playing with Nate’s chest, Talbot whispered into his ear, “You get off on this, don’t you, Drake. When I cut you like this,” he pushed the knife just hard enough to leave a thin line of blood, “pain is not the only thing you feel.”

Drake wanted to say something, reply with a coarse retort, stand up for himself, but somewhere along the way, through Talbot’s irrational antics, he’d snapped and the part of him that just wanted to _feel_ had kicked in.

Talbot ran the knife down to the top of his briefs, slyly eyeing the noticeable bulge underneath, and pulled them off. He hadn’t intended to make things between him and Drake become sexual, but the carnal side of him had presented and it wanted to completely dominate the man below.

Without thinking, Talbot leaned down and pushed his lips against Drake’s, who at first turned away but eventually gave in and relaxed. Quickly, he was kissing back, wrapping his sore arms around Talbot’s back, but the kiss was much too chaste for Talbot’s liking. Growling, he stripped down, forcing his cock into Nathan’s face.

“Suck,” he said, “You’ll regret it otherwise.” Nate did, and with a strange enthusiasm that neither man had been expecting.

Talbot groaned softly, his hips beginning to thrust involuntarily. Nate was obedient, and he liked it. But he still needed more.

“On your knees,” Talbot ordered, and without questioning, Nate pulled away and slowly flipped over. Exasperated, Talbot grabbed his hips and pulled them towards him, where he then positioned himself.

Nathan moaned, even though nothing had occurred yet. He felt strange – he was always in control of a situation, but he knew that, for a once, he wasn’t here. He’d thought that he wouldn’t like it, but his mind was fuzzy and had given up, leaving his body in control, and it wanted this to happen. It wanted it very much.

Talbot himself was surprised. He knew he was a sadist, naturally, but he hadn’t been expecting the urge to fully dominate his rival. He didn’t know where it had come from, but he certainly didn’t deny it. Drake would become his and his alone.

Without a second thought, Talbot pushed his dick into Nate’s ass, whom then let out a loud whimper. He groaned for Talbot to stop, just for a minute, but unsurprisingly Talbot only continued, pulling out to the tip before unrelentingly slamming all the way back in. It was better than he’d expected, Drake’s ass. It was hot and tight, but it was the sounds Drake was making that really turned Talbot on.

“Tal...bot...” Drake moaned out, crying from pain or pleasure, he didn’t know. His groans were the height of depravity; his hips were moving with Talbot’s, desperate.

Talbot grabbed his adversary’s hair, pulling his head back and arching his back, guiding his own dick in even deeper. Drake was whining incoherently now, stuck in a situation he’d never expected to be in.

“Ah, but you like it, don’t you, Drake. And although it hurts-” he smacked Nathan mercilessly on the ass, to which Nate groaned deeply, “you get off on it.”

By this time, Talbot’s thrusting had become irregular; he was plunging in and out of Drake at a quick rate, when suddenly Drake let out a guttural moan and tightened up, coming forcefully onto the sheets. At this, Talbot lost it and came hard in Drake, letting out a low groan.

Talbot was ready for more, but he knew Marlowe would be expecting him soon, so he began to pull his suit back on. He smirked at Drake, whom was staring at him blearily, still panting.

“I hope to see you get yourself into more trouble soon, Drake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you managed to make it through this story, kudos.  
> This world really needs more Talbot/Drake stuff, so I decided to be proactive and make my own 'stuff'.  
> Thankies!


End file.
